Cimmerian
Greendell is your average quiet little small-town on the fringes between somewhere and nowhere, sleepy and unexceptional. Except you can't really find it on a map, and sometimes you're not sure how you got there. Except every once in a while the sheriff can turn into a giant wolf and the suburban white guy down the street drinks blood for dinner and, haven't you heard, you shouldn't eat anything from the cafe - you should know better than to take anything the fae give you. Notable Locations The town of Greendell, New York is the main setting for Cimmerian. It is a small town in the suburbs with a population of 3,469 people, founded by a group of supernatural creatures as a safe haven for others like them, though as time passed, it has also become home to countless humans as well. * Town Hall * Art Museum * Police Department * Public Library * Seneca Lake * Greendell High School * Downtown Greendell ** Royal Cinema ** Stardust Drive-In ** South Jefferson Mall ** Fun on the Run Arcade ** Strike Zone Bowling ** Round-a-bout Skating ** Annenberg Park Pool ** Stephano’s Pizza ** Shorty’s Place ** Beans n’ Cream Cafe ** Treasure House Thrift Store ** Sanguine Sunset Nightclub Races Banshees Not as uncommon as the community would like to believe, humanity especially has always boasted of those with a sixth sense, a third eye - natural beings touched with the supernatural ability to communicate with those who exist on the other side of an invisible barrier. While blessed with a handful of paranormal abilities and an immunity to certain extramundane curses, for example retaining the capability to remain human even if exposed to the bite of a werecreature alpha or ingesting vampire blood, in exchange Banshees are known to suffer multiple, extreme tragedies in their lives that, coupled with their ability to hear the whispers of the dead and dying, often drive them to the bring of insanity - usually enough to make them take their own lives to escape the madness. Most Banshees don't live past the age of thirty. * Vozeu King: A Greendell native and sole survivor of a tragedy that struck his family years ago, when he was beginning to discover his Banshee abilities. Basilisk Thought to be hunted to near extinction during the years of the rise of Western alchemy, Basilisks are a rare and diluted supernatural creature bloodline, with only a handful of them existing in the modern day and a single purebred believed to be millennia old who has remained in hiding since the hunt for Basilisk ingredients began. They are valued for their extremely potent poison, which remains the only evidence of Basilisk genetics, as the species has been so weakened to the point that to look them straight in the eye will only cause temporary paralysis. * Jun'Ichi Vipavakrit: Fae/Dryads//Druids/Nypmhs x * Faustus Rischyl: Fae King. * Joshua Nyugen: Changeling. * Nathaniel Nyugen: Seelie Fae. * Wataru Nyugen: Unseelie Fae. Fauns x * Amauri Faucheux: Human Humans don't make up as much of the town's population as they'd like to think, though there are quite a few of them scattered throughout the town, mostly unaware of the supernatural state of affairs happening on a daily basis. Because Greendell is spelled to be hard to find, the humans who do make it past its' barriers are usually there for a reason, even if they don't know it themselves. * Anton Larsey: Vlogger. * Florence Genovese: New boi in town. Merpeople/Siren x * Oscar Roman: Siren. Though originally from the coast, he's sent to Greendell as punishment. Warlocks/Witches x * Maria Maius: Witch. Unaffiliated. Werecreatures The most diverse and largest race that occupy Greendell, werecreatures - werewolves especially - are considered to be the town's watchers and protectors, being blessed with enhanced physicality and healing, which is why most take up roles in the police force; traditionally, the sheriff of Greendell has always been a form of werecreature. * Lucius Kaminski: Alpha Werewolf. Sheriff of Greendell. * Regulus Kaminski: Alpha Werewolf. * Aksel Holbrook: Werewolf. * Seongmin Kim: Five-tailed Kitsune. Also known as Rhett. * Jaejung Kim: Seven-tailed Kitsune. Also known as Rhys. Vampires Surprisingly enough, the Greendell vampire clan is rather small despite its age - formed by former city vampire Ambrogio Baldassare, the clan was a late but generally well-received addition to the pre-existing supernatural community that had colonized Greendell. Under Ambrogio's leadership, Greendell's vampires are prohibited from attacking humans and drinking human blood, as it is highly addictive and toxic to the vampire body in the long run - though not wholly satisfying, they survive on frozen blood products, though they're allowed to hunt animals if fresher blood is required. * Ambrogio Baldassare: Leader of the Greendell vampire clan. * Anthonie Rosier: An ex-junkie vampire who followed Ambrose from his city clan. * Hugo Palmeiro: A city vampire who was accidentally turned hundreds of years ago by Anthonie. * Valorence Crinamorte: Owner of Sanguine Sunset Nightclub, which secretly doubles as the vampire clan headquarters. * Vladimir Makismov: Story Season 1 x Season 2 x Season 3 x Section heading Write the section of your page here. Category:AU Category:Series-Related AU